I write sins, Not tragedies
by AshleeAnarchy
Summary: Ryden. Ryan doesnt like sharing : sorry for the most cliche' song title! It was the only one that fit the story..
1. Chapter 1

"You're mom still out of town?" Ryan asked as I lay on his bed next to him. I nodded.

"Your dad called yet?" I mumbled no. A tear escaped my eye as I thought about the last time I saw my dad.

---

I was in the kitchen talking to my mom when my dad walked in coming home from which ever strip bar he was at tonight. Having no desire to talk to him, i began to walk up the stairs for the night but half way up I forgot to say goodnight to Mom so I walked back down stairs where Mom was putting up dishes and Dad was having another glass of scotch.

"Just forgot to say night so night Mom, love you." I said giving her a hug.

"Love you baby, night."

"Isn't that just adorible... Little babies gotta say night night to his mommy..." Dad laughed.

"Yeah, I'm twice the man you'll ever be." I mumbled.

"Don't start tonight Brendon, he's too drunk." Mom warned me.

"No, what was that boy?" Dad asked sliding the glass across the counter, it slid to far and shatter to the floor.

"I said, I am twice the man you will ever be. A _real_ man doesn't go to a strip bar and spend all his money on chicks and booze because a real man doesn't have to pay for girls to sleep with him." He stood up and punched me in the lip giving me a busted lip and blood running down my face.

"Anything else Brendon? Any other leasons you want to give me on being the _'man'_ you claim to be?"

"Brendon, don't you _dare_ say another word.." Mom started to cry.

"Yeah, there are a few more leasons, 1. You _sure as hell_ don't deserve my mom 2. I will never again claim you as my father because they say a boy gets his women skills from his dad, I didn't get them from you 3. Now I know why you go to strip clubs, because you don't have enough balls to sleep with my mom. In case you didn't know, she's into men, not women..." He punched me again, right in the nose. Now blood was pouring down my face and all I could see was black.

"You really should listen to your momma, you don't know whats healthy for you." He punched me three times in the stomach making me cough up blood. Mom then stepped between us.

"You've gone _way_ to far this time.. You punched my kid, now get the _FUCK_ out of my house. Call me when you've figured out if you want me _and_ Brendon." Mom was sobbing now. Dad walked to the front door.

"Or ya know what, how 'bout not calling at all?" I yelled. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Goodnight Brendon." Mom said walking to her room.

"But Mom-" I tried to stop her.

"I said goodnight Brendon!" She snapped. I let her go and walked up stairs to call Ryan. He was my best friend, he always helped me.

A week later my mom left to go help my grandma live for a while.

---

"Ohh, shhh. It's ok Bren, shh it's ok. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen." Ryan pulled me over on his chest as I began sobbing. Most people would think it would be awkward to be on his chest, but not us. We were like brothers. Almost like boyfriends but we aren't dating. We've flirted, but more as friends then actually being interested.

"Brendon it's okay... I'm right here. Lets watch a movie. What do you want to watch?" Ryan asked.

"Anything that will make _you _cry."

"Why anything that will make _me _cry?" He giggled a little.

"Because, then I'll be the one to comfort you _and_ you're really cute when you cry." We both giggled and he kissed the top of my head.

"Fine, The Notebook it is..."

**_Ryan's POV_**

"Great movie.." I said snuggling under the covers after it was over.

"If you say so.." Brendon laughed.

"It is!"

"Very chick flick-ish but its ok."

"Hey, you said you wanted to watch a movie that made me cry so we did."

"Purely for that fact that you're so cute when you do cry!" He said rolling over on top of me holding my arms to the bed.

"Fiesty!" I licked my lips jokingly. He bite my tongue and we started making out. We makeout all the time. It doesn't mean anything, but we do.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Brendon breathed hard as we came up for air.

"Because we're friends, not boyfriends..." I sighed.

"But you taste too good to deny!" He moaned as he kissed me again.

"Well, we could be friends with benefits...?" I asked.

"What benefits? Best friends who casually fuck sometimes?" He laughed at his sarcasm.

"Why not?" I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Brendon's POV_**

The next week was full of sneaked makeouts. Not like we were sneaking from anyone, but we still like our privacy. Ryan spent the night 4 out of 7 nights, which really helped with being lonely at home.

Dad _finally_ called. Me, not Mom. He appologized. He said he was sorry for not being man enough to properly breakup with Mom. But I could tell he didn't mean a word he said. I told him if he called back I would call the police and have him charged for assault and child abuse. I also mentioned to him that I wanted a DNA test, he said he would work on it and mail me the results. He swore that he would never bother me or Mom again. Thank _GOD_.

Ryan helped alot when I was talking to my dad... _Oh-Em-Gee_! I love that boy, he's my best friend, my lover, but maybe a little more love then that... maybe I don't want to share him.

*_At School*_

So many new kids came this week... I think one of the other schools in the county shut down or something, I really don't know for sure.

I was sitting in science class before it started doodling in my notebook when a really cute boy came over and sat with me.

"Hey! My names William, William Beckett. Will, for short."

"Brendon Urie, Brendon for short." We both giggled a little. "You new?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. My school just shut down so a bunch of us had to come here." He sighed.

"Aw man, that sucks. Brutal, totally brutal." I shook my head.

"Well something good happened." He elbowed my arm lightly. I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, school sucks, majorly."

"But it's nice to have a slightly new start. Even if a bunch of people I used to go to school with go here now too, I still can be whoever I want to be." He smirked.

"And who is that ?"

"Not really sure. I guess I need to figure it out though." This time he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile a little back.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Sitting alone at a lunch table waiting for Brendon and Spencer to get here a really pretty new girl sat down at our table.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked kind of shy.

"Nope, it's all yours. I'm Ryan." I held my hand out to her.

"Um, Kendrick Marie. Hi." She lightly put her hand in mine as we shook. It was kind of awkward.

"Having fun at FetteTown yet?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I guess, school is well... always suckish but it's ok i suppose."

"Ha, you got a point there..." She giggled as she scribbled in her notebook intensely.

"You ok?" She looked up as I asked and just stared for a minute.

"Yeah, of course. Just got a new song idea. You're very inspirational, ya know?" I smiled just in time for Brendon to walk up with... not Spencer?

"You're late Bren..." I gave him a weird accusing smirk.

"Sorry, had to go by the nurses office, Spenc is in there. Some dumbass football players decided the cement outside looked like a good pillow for him..." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I have that?" He asked as he took the pizza off of my tray.

"Help yourself." I laughed after he practically swallowed it whole. "This is Kendrick Marie. Kendrick, this is Brendon."

"Hey Kendrick. This is Will." He said pointing to the boy that walked up with him.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, Brendon's... best friend." I sighed while saying best friend. I think Brendon and I both know there we're more then just friends, or friends with benefits. But I think Brendon kind of likes this guy... So we'll see.

"Hi." Will said with a smile.

"So, Brendon, how is Spencer doing then?"

"Not so great, his mom is coming to take him to the hosiptal... He says hes fine but we're all worried."

"Poor guy... Kendrick?"

"Yes Ryan?" She said so happily. She just had such a lovely presence.

"What class do you have next?"

"Algebra 3. You?"

"Same, I'll walk you, come on. Bren, come over to my house after school?" I asked him while getting out of my chair.

"Sure, later Ry..."

"Nice meeting you, Will." I said as me and Kendrick walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Brendon's POV_**

*At Ryan's house*

I knocked on the door. It took Ryan forever to answer the door.

"Brendon? What are you doing here?" He looked completely confused.

"Um, Ry? You asked me to come over..." I was just as confused now.

"I did? Oh! I did! Come in!" He opened the door further and I walked in.

"What's up?" I asked taking my hands out of my pockets. He pressed his lips hard against mine. Pushing as close to me as humanly possible. I kissed him back.

We pushed each other around the room until Ryan finally pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there.

", you are aware that you are my best friend, correct?" I nodded trying to move my face closer to his but he held me back.

"And you know that I love you, to death, and always will?" Something was up... Ryan never acts like this.

"Of course. I love you too. Forever." I tried to kiss him again.

"Dammit Brendon stoppit. You know how I hate rejecting you but I'm trying to be serious." I sighed in defeat and gave up giving in a look as if saying _'continue, I'll be good'_.

"Then what are we? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?" Ryan sighed.

"I don't know." I tried to shrug but i was being held to hard. He kissed me with just as much intensity as before.

"Well how does that make you feel?" He asked.

"It makes me want you. It makes me want you so bad. It makes me feel like nobody else has ever made me feel." Then I got a feeling... an errection. Holy shit! Dammit to fuck!

"Brendon, I feel that." Ryan smiled so big and started laugh so hard. I got bright red. "No, no, no... don't be embarrased. I want to give you boners. But the thing is, I want to be the only one to give you boners. You like Will, I can tell. Give the guy a shot. We'll see how it goes. But, if you are going to date Will, then we can't do anything. I refuse to be the other guy. Come on, we'll go back to your house and you can call him and ask him out..." He smiled. Why would he smile? Dammit. I know that Ryan smile, he's up to something...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ryan's POV**_

"Brendon Boyd Urie, be a man, get on that phone, and call William so you can ask him out!" I yelled.

"But Ry..! I'm nervous!" Brendon complained.

"Give me your phone." I commanded and he did so.

I dialed Wills number.

"Brendon? Hi." Will answered with a smile in his voice.

"Not quite. But, Brendon wants to ask you something..." I put the phone up to Brendons ear.

"Um, Hey Will." Brendon said nervously.

"Hey Bren, whats up?" He sounded kind of concerned if you ask me...

"I was just wondering if um, you'd, you'd..." I smacked Brendon on the knee. "If you'd like to go out sometime?" He managed to stutter out.

"Like, on a date? Of course. When?" Brendon got a panicked look on his face and looked at me.

"Small party at my place, this saturday night." I whispered.

"Um, theres this small party-gathering thing at Ryan's house this saturday night... Wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, does Ryan even like me? He didn't act like it..."

"No, he does... He's just an accuired taste of friend... But he likes you."

"Oh ok, just making sure. Okay, see you at school then."

"Bye Will." Brendon said as i hung up.

"Now was that so hard, big baby?" I asked.

"Are you sure you can't share me...?" He begged.

"Fine. But only on this first date... I'm serious Brendon." He kissed me and pulled us up off the floor onto the bed.

We kissed, and kissed, and kissed. He took his shirt off then pulled mine off. I pressed us closer together to feel his naked chest on mine. Brendon tugged at my belt buckle, I unbuckled it and he pulled my pants down. I pulled his down as well and rolled over on top of him.

"Brendon, I love you. I love you so much." I moaned.

"I love you too." Brendon panted as he kissed up and down my side.

"Bren, I need you. I need you so bad. Please, Bren!" I begged. I can't believe he got me to beg.

"Shh Ry, shh. Just go with it." He moved back up to my neck and nibled a little.

"Brendon! Please! I'm begging you!"

He grabbed my hips and thrust into me and nipped and my hips with his teeth..

"Brendon!" I moaned one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brendon's POV:**_

"He doesn't like me!" Will complained.

"Yes he does, he was the one who told me to bring you!" I grabbed his hand and he blushed a little

"Fine. Lets do this." He sighed and we walked in Ryan's house.

"Hey guys." I said to everyone in the room. Very small get together indeed. Only Me, Will, Ryan, Kendrick Marie, Spencer, Jon, Jon's girlfriend Layla, and Ryan's cousins Bridgette and Blake.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Brendon and Will walked in holding hands. That made me a little jealous. I wanted to be the boy Brendon held hands with, introduced as his date, be the one he kept checking on and making sure hes ok, the one he wont let out of his sight... Will doesn't understand how lucky he is tonight.

We played a weird game that helped people get to know each other and Brendon and Blake noticed something was up with me. Both of them mouthed to me 'you ok?' I nodded yeah but I was lying. I wasn't ok... I wanted more then anything to be in Brendon's arms right now.

Blake pulled me into the kitchen to talk to me...

"Seriously Ry, whats the matter? I know you and I know when somethings wrong..." Blake sighed.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"You want to be here with Brendon tonight, don't you?"

"Thats crazy. Brendon is my best friend. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not blind...?"

"What do you know? I was the one who encouraged Brendon to ask Will to come here."

"Just because you talked him into it doesnt mean thats what you wanted. Maybe you did it because you were trying to talk yourself out of loving Brendon. But like you said, what do I know..." Blake rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean it that way..."

"I know you didn't, thats why I didn't take it that way. Just, talk to him at least?" I nodded and we walked back into the living room where everyone was laughing and talking. I caught Brendon's eye and motioned for him to meet my room when he could get away. I went ahead and walked up stairs. I heard Brendon tell Will he would be right back. Will smiled and nodded.

"What's up Ry?" Brendon asked as he walked into my room and closed my door behind him. He came over to the bed and put his arm around my waist.

"Bren, I-I can't do this." I stumbled on my words.

"Do this? Do what?" He looked confused.

"All of this. I can't be the other guy. I can't watch as you hold hands with another guy. I can't hear you introduce someone else as our date. You're either all mine or none mine. Take your pick." I sighed.

"Ry, I love you. I always have, I always will. Forever. You're my best friend, my brother... But you're more then that... I don't know how much more then that but more then that. I would love for you to be the one i hold hands with, the one I introduce as my date... I would love to do that. You are the one for me. You're mine. Will is just a date. I'd love for that to be you. You're mine. Always, ok? Officially?"

"Officially." He grabbed my hand. And kissed me so hard.

"But I have to finish this date first, ok? I don't need to hurt him." I nodded with the biggest smile on my face. Brendon Urie is finally mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys talked me into writing another chapter. I thought I was done with it and I haven't written in a long time so if it sucks, sorry y'all /: Let me know if you want more.**

2 months later

_**Ryan's POV**_

I woke up in Brendon's bed with my phone going off.

"Ughhh! Make it stop! Its too early, Ry!" Brendon complained as he unwrapped his arms from around me.

I walked over to the dresser where my phone was sitting and looked at the screen through sleep covered eyes.

I pressed the talk button and held the receiver up to my ear. "Hello?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Hey! Ryan? Its Kendrick! Did I wake you?" She sounded cheerful. It was too early to be cheerful.

"Uhm, no. We were just getting up." I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up more.

"We?" She asked.

"Who is it, Ryan?" Brendon asked in the background.

"Oh! You're at Brendon's house. Oh, I'm sorry! Uhm, call me when you guys are free, ok? Sorry I woke you up, tell Bren I'm sorry. Bye, RyRo." She muttered real fast and hung up. I started to say it was no big deal but she'd already hung up.

I set my phone down and walked back to bed to plop back down on the mattress.

I lay on my arm looking over at Brendon who was laying next to me with his arm drooped over his eyes to block out the sun.

"That was KenMarie. She didn't know I was over here." I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. He put out a sleepy moan.

"She apologized for waking you up…?" I said hoping that would put him in a better mood. He put his vacant arm around me and pulled me onto his chest.

"We should probably get up, Bren. It's past noon." I said encouragingly.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep, love." He whispered to me.

"Brenny, come oooon! I'm wide awake now! Come on, we're supposed to go for lunch with your mom and grandmom. Wake up, sleepyhead! Lets go!" I sat up trying to pull him up too but he was being difficult and kept falling back down.

"Shh, let me sleep for like, 10 more minutes then we can have morning sex, okay?" He peeked from under his arm at me. I was straddling him now trying to get his torso to stay up.

"Brendon, get up. I don't want sex right now. I want to go eat with your mother. You haven't seen her in 2 weeks, come on." He didn't move.

"Fine. I'm gonna go shower aaaand, you can just lie in bed." I walked out of his room and down the hall way into his bathroom then started the shower.

I undressed and stepped in the shower letting the warm water take me away.

A few minutes into my shower I felt Brendon's hands on my hips behind me in the shower. I turned around to make some sarcastic comment about him sleeping in but he caught me off guard with a powerful kiss that pushed me up against the shower wall.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Urie." I giggled a little but Brendon pushed me harder against the wall, his lips only an inch from mine, teeth gritted and staring at my lips. I tried to place my hands on his hips but he knocked them down and pulled my hands behind my head to where he could hold them there and pull my head back at the same time.

"Bren… Now really isn't the time… We have to-" He cut me off by crushing his lips hard against mine.

"Damn it, Ryan. Can you just enjoy it for one second? My mom is fine. She knows I'll call her when we're ready. Right now I'm not ready. And you wont be either until I decide to let you be. So, pretend just for a minute you like this." He hit is bare hips up against mine lightly and nipped at the cheek bone right under my left eye. I tried to grind into him, to close the slight gap between us but he took his other hand from my hip, placed it right above my belly button and shoved me back into the wall.

"I thought you didn't want to do this, Ryan." He bit at his lower lip aggravated.

"Its not that, its just-" He pulled my head back so I was looking up at him.

"You're kind of a whore, Ryan. You know that? You try to act so adult, so grown up… like you're done being a kid… But I know different." He gritted his teeth harder and pushed me back harder.

"Bren…" I sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy. He knew I wanted him, but I know Brendon's games and he wasn't going to give in.

"I know you want me. But I'm tired. I was woken up this morning because you didn't put your fucking phone on silent last night. Why should I do anything for you right now?" Brendon demanded. I smirked. I wasn't going to make this as easy as he expected to be.

"Don't you fucking smile at me, Ryan." He pressed his naked chest against mine to stand over me. My smile faded and I just looked him in the eye as he focused on my lips. I tried to push back on him but it was no doubt he was stronger than me. All he did was push back. His eyes didn't move, he didn't say anything. He just pushed me back to where he wanted me.

"Stop it, Ry. I'm stronger and you know it. You're not going anywhere. If you want anything from me you have to _beg_. Are you gonna beg today or are we gonna just go back and forth again?" Bren licked his bottom lip and flexed his body.

"Please, Bren… Just let me touch you." He smiled huge.

"Is that all? Really? That's not begging. You're not going to get what you want that way." He pushed me back hard making me catch my breath. He laughed a little to himself like he couldn't believe it.

"Brendon, please. I want to feel you on me. Kiss me, touch me, I don't care just get closer." So, maybe he did have a power over me… I'd never tell him that in the moment though, he already knew it.

"You do care. What so you want me to do to you, Ryan?"

"Fuck me. Please Brendon, fuck me. I want you so bad."

"Uh huh, and why should I fuck you?" He was dragging this out, trying to make me miserable so I would learn my lesson.

"Because I love you and need you. You're body is like nothing else. Your touch just turns me on. Touch me, please B. I need you. I want your warm body against me. You rape me with your eyes and I want more than that. I want you inside me. Please, we haven't in so long. Fuck me, Bren. Come on!" I moaned trying to break his hold again. He let me go until our chests were touching and I could feel his heavy breathing against mine. He let me stay that way for a few seconds them pushed me back.

"Its been 3 days, Ryan. Just 3 days ago I was inside you. You're such a slut. You're starting to get a little needy. Convince me to go down on you." He smirked and let me go. I stood there a moment looking at him wondering how I was supposed to convince him.

I leaned forward to try to kiss him but he pushed my chest back with his fingers and shook his head no. I reached for his waist but he knocked my hands down. I paused for another minute. I didn't know what he wanted me to do and he wasn't giving me any hints. I put my head down looking at our feet to think.

Then I dropped to me knees, looked up a Brendon, and moved a little closer. He was smirking and nodding his head slowly. I grabbed his hip with my left hand and pulled him closer. I left my hand there moving slowly to his lower back and scooped his dick into my mouth. I tightened my lips to fit him and suctioned around. I started moving my head slowly forward and back. He placed his hand on top of my head making me go faster. I closed my teeth just close enough to get some traction between my lips and Brendon's cock.

"Oh, Ry. Come on, you know how I like it. Do this for me and imagine what I'd do for you." He was trying not to moan. I could hear it. But I went along doing my work anyway.

"I love you, Ryan Ross. You're such a fucking slut and I love it." I sucked harder and I kept feeling Brendon get harder and harder. I felt him straining so I took a break to look up at his gorgeous face.

"God, Ryan. You're so beautiful. Don't stop, I'm close." When he said he was close I put his dick back in my mouth and sucked as hard as I ever had. This time he couldn't hide his moaning. He bounced my head up and down more and more. I loved being able to do this to him.

"Ryan, I'm so fucking close. Don't stop, keep going." I left little bites all down his cock and he was trying not to fall down to the floor of the shower. I grabbed his thighs to keep him stead. Right after that he came right in my mouth. Brendon's warm milky liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed every drop. He sighed heavily then I pulled him to the floor of the shower. I set him up against the wall of the shower so I could finish my job. I went back down to his dick to get one more mouth full. I sucked it harder than I ever had before and Brendon moaned again.

After my mouth was sore from so much suction I crawled on top of Brendon and went to kiss him. He pushed my head hard against his so our lips crushed hard against each other. He got as much of my lips as possible inside his mouth then went back from seconds and thirds. I closed my lips to tease him some. He bit my lower lip hard enough to make me squeal and snuck the tip of his tongue right inside my lip. I sucked his tongue for a few minutes. Then he stood us up, kissed my forehead, and stepped out of the shower.

"Brendon, you fucking tease." I complained and I could hear him laughing from his room. I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put my clothes on to go have lunch with the mother and grandmother of the boy I just sucked off. Awesome. That's classy.


End file.
